User talk:Goku259
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Z Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creating your Character Guidelines page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 00:29, October 1, 2011 goodluck It looks like were gonna be facing in the tourny. I'm new too. Good Luck!!! And sorry you cant be in the planet of the kais tourny. 01:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey. You should just wait for Blalafoon to get back. He is the wiki's creator. He can help you with everything I can help you with some stuff tho. But the speed,damage and health may or may not be right on your Player Card. Only Blalafoon decides based on which race you are. So try to wait out fully editing your character until he gets back. For the mean time just try to RP at some places or Train. I can help you with that. I am on this wiki's chat right now. Come on over! :) EntertainmentFan14 01:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) do you want a pic for flame sure sure i can make a better pic of flame ok will-to-cool 07:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ok I made your pic Join chat You have not unlocked spirit bomb or kamehameha yet. You must wait till Level 5 and 20 for those tecniques. And you can not role-play in hell because you are not dead yet. 01:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ok ok im on chat right now 20:44, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Flame can not go in space because he can't breathe in space. 00:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Bardock was still in Planet Vegeta's atmosphere, therefore there was still some oxygen there. 19:39, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi goku, i edited a pic of goku in kioken and made the hair yellow.. to make it look like he was Unmastered Super Saiyan 19:44, October 5, 2011 (UTC) JOINCHAT!! Because............ I know most of the likenesses of the characters probraly more than you do. Also I'm the creator and what I say goes. If there are real characters, they will be portrayed by an admin, or someone allowed to. 03:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm counting that as a threat X - -. That's your board right now. You might now want to get X X X. Now if you mean beat Gianor, bring it on. But this threat lowers my trust with you. I'm starting to think that making there be real characters a bad idea. 03:23, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Well bring it on, my only threat right now is Lexon and he's dead. Train all you want, you'll never beat me. Especially since I'm going to gain so much XP from winning the WMAT and all that zennie will page for a nice boost in all categories. Let's see what Flame's got! 03:38, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, your up against Spinna (A.K.A. Ssj Rox!) in the tournament now. 20:34, October 7, 2011 (UTC) You must wait another 2 days, but if neither of you put your name in, you are both disqualified. If you do and he dosn't, then you move on. 13:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Can i be your brother? 13SS3Tre 04:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) you? SS3Tre 04:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) flame, i'm pure of heart and i disliked our frather for killing my girl friend and now i'm training to get revenge on our father It has not been over 3 days, at 5:46 P.M. CST it will be, right now it is 2:10 P.M. CST. So 3 hours and 36 minutes is all you have to wait. 19:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Stop starting fights on your own, Namekians are not hostile and do not attack on sight, nor do they either know the saiyans. And for the 4th time, you do not control any other characters other than yours. 01:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) The androids sure, but the namekians. 01:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you not read the new Site Rules. This is your warning. 03:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright goku, on the namek village page you sai OMG, strictly against the Site Rules. This is your warning, do this again and you will be blocked. And once again, your doing this, was attacked thing. The namekians are not hostile in nature. This is why only administrators can hold the real characters, you making namekians to be rude. 02:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) And who is this character, but still. You broke the stie rules. 02:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) your PL Did you buy a power level potion or something because if you didn't you shouldn't have that high of a Power Level. 15:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hi well i was looking at talk pages and i saw Lssj4 ask whever or not you had bought a PL potion because of your high pl and once i looked at your PL i realized you must have done something wrong since from level 5-25 you double your PL when you level and so i worked out with my PL only being slightly over yours and you being 3 levels behnd me you must have done something wrong since you would need to buy more than 100 PL potions to get your PL at your level and i would appreciate it if you could explain how you got your PL 17:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) well since it actually says on a page "Once you have leveled up 5-25 you will gain 2,000 health, but your power level will only double now but you gain 2 speed and 2 damage now +Z 1,000." im gonna say that your PL does X2 but i must ask you what do you do to your PL and who told you differently. 23:42, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright, goku259, it's our math in the tournament, ready to get whooped? 22:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ????? I didn't understand any of that. 01:03, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I mean what you said in your last message. 01:17, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I knew you bought it, I was just moving it and pixing some grammar and spelling mistakes. Plus damage is not done by "if you miss", and it is not pre-calculated, the damage matters on how many damage points you have. 21:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I didn't erase, I just moved it. 21:54, October 19, 2011 (UTC) how old are you, i need to know The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 01:20, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ok The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 20:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) hey can flame and peetro be friends because there both ten. Petro They decide if they want you to be their master or not. 20:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) i keep being disconnecting, i can't come on The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 21:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) tell them The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 21:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) It is not a high school here, children need to go to school anyway, and there is no other school in Dragon Ball. So it will be left at that. 20:10, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Did they kick you off chat? 02:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Goku, you have to change you're picture because.... well it says AS* 03:20, October 29, 2011 (UTC) you keep losing your connection, aren't you? The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 15:41, October 30, 2011 (UTC) got it , all i need to do is be on two chat rooms at once The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 15:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I blocked you Goku259, you broke rule number 2 twice, I gave you your warning and now it's a 1 day block. Your block ends on Monday, October 31st, 2011. Try not to break that rule again, otherwise the block will rise to 3 days. 18:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) please if your here, come to chat please if your here, come to chat The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 01:07, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Sup Goku this is SuperSaiyanSSj i forgot my password so this my new account SuperSaiyanSSj2. So im just leetin everyone kno that its me!!!!!!!!!! Hi. I wasn't trying to avoid talking to you, chat wouldn't work. So do you want to fight? I guess I'll join, but I don't think I'll be very active. Lord Salza November 5 Okay. I put my name in battle slot 1 on Namek Plains. So when you put your name in battle slot 2 we can set up the battle. Lord Salza November 5 hey what's up, my chat is messed up The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 21:19, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You can't give live to somebody else Goku. 21:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) could I please borrow 2,000 Z? Says Reizou 21:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) My Cast King-Flamedude22 Princess-Ava558 Prince-Goku259 Servant-SuperSaiyanSSj2 Black Knight-SS3Tre WEll this is what i have so far!!! GOKU, COME ON CHAT The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 12:17, November 23, 2011 (UTC) WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST WEEK(AND YES I'M USING CAPS CAUSE I'M ANGRY) The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 12:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) why haven't you been on the wiki for a week or so? The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 22:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro some one is making up lie's about Wallaceheros liking Ava so if you get a message saying he does it is a lie 23:05, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Goku meet me at the chat right now Wallaceheros 22:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Wallaceheros http://dragonballzroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SS3Tre/Leaving_for_a_week